


Too Easy

by loveoverlogic (aiupenn)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Kinda, M/M, No TRoS Spoilers, Regretful Kiss, haven't even seen it yet orz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiupenn/pseuds/loveoverlogic
Summary: Poe tried to seduce a captured General Hux, but accidentally got sucked in himself.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 29
Kudos: 202





	Too Easy

**Author's Note:**

> TRoS comes out today, but I'm not seeing it 'til tomorrow. T.T I actually wrote this, like, a week ago purely to get out all the GingerPilot feelings I've been having. Wasn't gonna post it, but I ended up liking it well enough so here. I know this set-up has done dozens of times, but I hope it's enjoyable to read anyway! 
> 
> Want to write more of this ship eventually. It's probably my fave _Star Wars_ ship just cause I adore the tug and pull of the two most loyal members of each group having such strong feelings for each other. I have a little Golden Bird!AU I want to write for them, but that may be a ways off. orz Someday, someday.

Poe Dameron was the type of man with wandering eyes. Hux had noticed this the very first time he’d met him, guessed it, even, when he first heard the man’s voice. The second someone walked into a room that Poe fancied, he wasn’t subtle about it. That person would have his full attention, with his gaze being somehow hungry and soft all at once. 

Despite all of Hux’s logic that Poe fancied most everyone, he still squirmed when that gaze was turned on him.  He wasn’t even sure if Poe knew he did it. Probably didn’t, otherwise, he wouldn’t have allowed himself to look at his enemy—especially one like Hux—like he wanted to devour him right on the spot.

“Feeling like talking today, hugs?” Poe asked, sitting down backward on the only chair in the cell.

Hux, who was beyond caring about the ridiculous nickname by this point, didn’t grace that with a response. Instead, he stared at a nondescript spot in the wall, his heart beating too strong in his chest. Poe continued to observe him. Slowly. Appreciatively. 

“You don’t even have to tell me about the First Order,” Poe said, leaning forward so his chin rested on the back of the chair. He looked silly like that, a little like a petulant child, and Hux tried to pretend he didn’t want to laugh. “Why not tell me what you like to do on your days off?”

“ _Before_ I was locked up here, you mean,” Hux said, motioning to their surroundings.

Poe shrugged. “Well, if you want to tell me whatever you do to pass the time in here, I’m happy to listen.”

Hux’s eyes narrowed, and he allowed himself to look at Poe directly for the first time since he’d entered. “You know _everything_ I do in here.”

Poe lifted his head, then his arms defensively. “Can’t argue that.”

The back right leg of the chair became Hux’s new focal point after that. He couldn’t stand to look at Poe for long. It was like staring directly into a sun. A sun who, somehow, found _him_ attractive.

“I always took you for a reader type,” Poe said after a while, “I imagine you stuffed your datapad with all sorts of non-fiction.”

Mostly, Poe had him pegged, but Hux wasn’t about to say that. He pressed his lips tighter together instead. 

He’d been here for weeks now, and every day Poe visited, talking to—or, more usually, _at—_ Hux for an hour or more, trying to draw something out. Unfortunately for both of them, Hux had nothing to give. He’d defected months before capture, and no longer had the critical knowledge they would want. 

Why he didn’t tell them that? Perhaps because he knew, deep down, he deserved this. 

Perhaps because he liked Poe’s company.

“Not just non-fiction, then,” Poe said, deliberately misreading Hux’s silence, “Historical fiction? Sci-fi? Strictly classics?”

Hux sighed.

“Hmm… How about dramas? Mysteries? Romances?” Poe’s voice went conspicuously up on that last suggestion, and Hux could practically hear the lift in his eyebrow.

Hux’s self-control must’ve really been slipping because he felt his ears redden at Poe having pegged him. Yet again. 

“Romances, really‽ ” Poe said. He sounded half between a laugh and disbelief. “Strong, stoic, serious General Armitage Hux is a fan of love?”

A fantasy, yes. Love had always been something well out of Hux’s reach, so he’d escaped into his books instead, even as a child, even when his father tried to delete them all from the datapad’s memory. If he didn’t have time in his real-life for romance, then he’d read all about it instead. Of course, he did dip his toes into other genres from time to time, but none were as wholly satisfying to him. 

“Tell me what sorts you like? Do you hope for a smuggler to come whisk you away? Or a Jedi maybe, breaking all their vows for a single night with you…?” 

“Your tastes in books are criminal, Dameron,” Hux said, sitting back on his bed so his head rested on the back wall and he was staring at the ceiling. His interrogator didn’t need to see his face growing redder and redder. Why did Poe _care_? Couldn't he just stick to business?

“You can’t say it’s not appealing,” Poe said, “Although, I suppose you’re more into propaganda stuff, First Order officers sharing indiscretions in broom closets and what-not.”

Business and pleasure didn’t mix, so he’d stayed away from that particular sub-genre, not that Poe was entitled to that information.

“Your neck turns red, too, when you’re embarrassed, General.”

Hux's mouth twitched into a scowl, a mere month into captivity and he couldn't even keep a poker face anymore. He dragged his attention forward, glaring at Poe who was now standing near Hux's legs, inches away. The breath in the back of Hux's throat hitched.

“None of this information can be relevant,” Hux said, as levelly as he could, “Ask me what you really came here for, Dameron.”

“I came here for _you_ , obviously.”

Hux scoffed. “You must’ve reached a new level of boredom then.”

“Trust me,” Poe said, his eyes sparkling, “This is the highlight of my day.”

“No one else wants to listen to your ramblings?”

“No one’s as good of a listener,” Poe said as if that was a normal thing to say to a man who he’d captured. 

“Don’t take it as a compliment. You merely have nothing to say to entice me into conversation.”

“You wound me, hugs,” Poe said, but instead of moving away, he sat on the bed, at Hux’s side.

Before he could think better of it, Hux scooted over, trying to put some distance between them. The desire to be nearer was too tempting, so it was better to move away and pretend it wasn't there.  Unfortunately, Hux had never been very good at pretending.

“So you read romance and non-fiction… Ever thought of writing any?”

“No,” Hux said, firmly. That was one misconception he didn’t want to let stand. 

“That’s too bad,” Poe said, “I would’ve liked to hear some of your fantasies.”

“Do you have any comprehension of who I am?” Hux demanded, turning so he faced Poe once more.

Poe smiled lazily. “Surely you’ve heard of seduction being a valid way of extracting information in all of your books, General.”

Hux’s breath caught. So Poe _admitted_ that he was flirting. Hux’s traitorous blood made him blush, and he had to look away for perhaps the hundredth time that day. “It won’t work,” Hux said, “I know better than anyone how incapable of being loved a man like me is, Dameron.”

This, of all things, is what stunned his companion to silence. 

Hux stood, not being able to stand sitting next to Poe for a second longer.  “I have no information for you today. Come back—“ Hux was cut off as he tried to walk away. Instead of being allowed to freely move to the chair, Poe had caught his wrist, jolting him to a stop.

Where their skin met burned Hux completely. He struggled to take his arm out of Poe’s grip, but it was near useless. Partially because Hux was underfed after a month of captivity, but partially because some little corner of his heart didn’t _want_ to escape. 

“Who told you that?” Poe asked.

Hux sucked in a breath, his fast heart rate making it hard to feel his legs. He refused to turn around and make this work. “Experience. Let me go, Dameron, or you’ll deserve whatever bruises you leave this cell with.”

Before he could properly register what was going on, Poe jerked Hux backward. He stumbled, right into Poe’s arms. Hux went rigid, realizing that he was now straddling the man. Hardly an ideal position, considering the situation.

And before he could absorb _that_ , Poe’s lips were covering his.

Hux's chest could burst. Whether that was because of anxiety or the joy or pure shock, he wasn't sure, but it was an intoxicating feeling nonetheless. It was the first time in a very long while that the emotions had actually overwhelmed the numbness that shielded his heart. 

Trying to stop himself was useless. Hux kissed back. He closed his eyes and leaned into it, even licked Poe's lips, wanting entry inside. 

And Poe obliged, almost too easily, like this was a fever dream Hux's brain had concocted. The taste of Poe, however —salt and something vaguely addicting—was all too real. Hux memorized the flavor before he could think better of it, tucked it away for future imaginings. 

When Hux finally allowed a shaky hand to wander and cup Poe's cheek, Poe moaned. It was so beautiful, so tempting a sound that reality came crashing into Hux like a starcruiser. He pulled away with near violence, stumbling back and only barely managing to stay upright. The fact that Poe had  dug his fingers into Hux’s hair and wrapped his other arm around his waist was lost on Hux before, but now that their presence was gone, he ached for that touch again.

But he _shouldn't_. 

Hux was beyond being able to pretend he hadn’t wanted that, but he still wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, trying to look disgusted. “What the Hell are you thinking, Dameron?” Hux asked, voice completely filled with ice that competed with his overheated insides.

The only consolation was that Poe looked as shocked as Hux was, and perhaps even more horrified.  He might’ve been the one to initiate the kiss, but if Hux had to guess, he regretted it more than Hux could comprehend.  Which made some sense. Hux wasn’t the lovable kind. Not the type you’d want to kiss, certainly.

Poe didn’t even say another word before he left, rushing to the door and escaping in maybe four seconds flat.

And in his absence, Hux tried to pretend that didn’t hurt. 


End file.
